The human hepatitis B virus (HBV) is one of a family of hepadnaviruses that cause acute and chronic liver disease, including liver cancer. The virus is found in the body fluids of infected persons. Recognized risk factors for infection include blood transfusion, sexual contact, hemodialysis, shared intravenous needles, acupuncture, tissue transplantation and the like.
The virus makes three antigenic proteins during multiplication in liver cells: hepatitis B surface antigen (HBsAg), hepatitis B e antigen (HBeAg) and hepatitis B core antigen (HBcAg). These three virus antigenic proteins are important as markers for determining virus infection, as antibodies against the virus infection are made is response to these virus proteins in the blood.
Currently, there are no specific antiviral agents to treat acute or chronic persistent hepatitis. An HBV vaccine is available to prevent infection, and hyperimmune gamma globulin is available for temporary prophylaxis against developing HBV infection in persons at risk. Clearly specific antiviral agents are needed for treatment and control of HBV infections in humans. Alkyl lipids and derivatives are known point biologic agents that effectively inhibit tumor cell growth and HIV-1 multiplication. See, Marx et al., J. Med. Chem. 31:858-863 (1988), and Kucera et al., AIDS Res. Human Retroviruses 6:491-501 (1990). The major sites of action of the;e agents involves the plasma membrane of tumor cells, of HIV-1 infected cells and protein kinase C.
Based on the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new treatment method for combatting the effects of hepatitis virus infections, and for inhibiting hepatitis; virus DNA and virion production.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide compositions for carrying out the same.